Like a Moth to a Flame
by jmim11
Summary: I know that I'm just a replacement, but even so, like a moth to a flame, I'm drawn to him. Like a moth to a flame, I can't get away.
1. Like a moth to a flame

Hello people.. This is my first fic for this pairing so please go easy with me..

I don't own KHR...

...

**Like a moth to a flame**

**by: jmim11**

"Ushishishi. Froggy.." I heard Bel-sempai called me as I entered my room. It was always like this. When ever he was in the mood I'll always find him waiting for me. Ever since I joined the Varia, I became his.

"What are you going here sempai? Shouldn't you be in your room?" I asked in my emotionless voice even though I know why.

"Ushishi. I'm bored froggy." He said along with that maliscious smile of his.

"So? Go kill somebody if that's what you want. Don't bother me sempai." His grin widened and walked towards me.

"I think you know what I want froggy," He huskily whispered in my ear. I shivered with his words but managed to hide it.

"No. Why don't you just get out or massacre a bloody town if you're really bored." I said not showing any of my emotionsand led him outside my room.

"Ushishishi. I wanna play with you, my un-cute kouhai and you're gonna play with me."

"Look sempai, we just got back from that damn mission in that God forsaken land and I'm really tired. Just go play with someone else." I said and went back inside. I have to control my emotions and I can't do it when he's near me.

Just like I'd predicted there was a sudden slight pain in my left arm where on of his knives pierced. Being used to the pain, I didn't react. I'm not gonna give him enjoyment in tormenting me.

"Listen my un-cute kouhai," he said with a serious voice. "No one ever dare to push me out when I'm still not done talking." he finished his sentence by throwing some more knives at me.

"Really? Unlucky me." I sarcastically said. Though, I doubt that he noticed it since I maintained my voice even. Threee knives pierced at my back and I know that he's getting annoyed.

"Why don't you just kil me stupid fake prince? That way, you'll get a perfect replacement for Mammon who will not refuse to be your playmate." Before I knew it I was pinned on my bed and he's already kissing me. I can't help the moan the escaped my lips and by the way he smiled on my lips I know that I fell on his trap again.

...

"Ushishishi. That was fun froggy." He said as he put his pants on. He kissed me once more before he left the room. He never stayed. He always leave after. I felt a tear that roll down my cheeks as the door closed.

I hugged myself and let the tears flow freely. Wondering why can't I just say no to him, but I know. And I know that after some time I'll in the same position crying myself to sleep.

I know that he doesn't feel the same. That he's just using me to forget Mammon.

He knows about my fellings and he's always using that on his advantage.

I love him. I know that I'm just a replacement, but even so, like a moth to a flame, I'm drawn to him. Like a moth to a flame, I can't get away.

...

Hmm..

Well? How was it? Ist it good? Bad?

Do I need to delete it?

Should I write Belphegor's P.O.V?

Please tell me your opinion.


	2. Bel's POV

**I was actually thinking of not writing Bel's POV and leave it as it is.. But boredom came and I just decided to write it since I don't have anything to do.**

**Anyways people, enjoy..=)**

**I don't own KHR.**

…

**The Prince's Frog**

I noticed that Froggy was in a gloomy mood. He hasn't spoken since we left the headquarters for our new mission, even his sarcastic comment were gone. I know I shouldn't provoke him even more but I really find it fun to tease him and make him angry. I love the way he talks even though most of the people can't really hear any emotion in it.

He really made an impression on me since the first time I saw him when he joined Varia as the new mist guardian. That's why I made him mine. I think that I already fell in love with him since then but I can't really tell. I know that he thinks that I'm only toying with him but it doesn't matter. What matters is he's mine.

"Oi, Froggy~." I said as we were heading back to the headquarters after we finish that blasted mission assigned to us. He just ignored me so I threw a knife at him.

"Don't bother me senpai. I don't want to talk to you." He answered which made me raise an eyebrow. There must be really something wrong because he usually has some smart ass answer every time I talk to him.

"The prince wants talk to the frog, so the Frog will talk to the prince. You should be please that I'm allowing a mere peasant like you to talk to me." I want to ask him what's wrong but I know that he will never answer me so I did what I normally do, I threw some knife at him. But he just nonchalantly plucked it from his back and threw it on the ground and continued walking.

We arrived at the headquarters without talking. I noticed that LuSsuria immediately went to him and asked him if he was alright. He just nodded his head. I tried catching his eyes but he avoid looking at my direction while Lussuria was still fussing about him. I chose that moment to leave and went to his room, so we can talk properly. I was lying on his bed thinking what to tell him when his door opened.

"Ushishishi. Froggy.." I said as he entered the room. It was always like this. Whenever I tried taking to him seriously, I always seem to use that hateful voice. Ever since he joined the Varia, I can't seem to talk to him without making him hate me.

"What are you going here sempai? Shouldn't you be in your room?" he asked, his voice colder that he usually use.

"Ushishi. I'm bored froggy." I said, along with that malicious smile.

"So? Go kill somebody if that's what you want. Don't bother me sempai." my grin widened even thought I want to cringe and walked toward him.

"I think you know what I want froggy," I said huskily in his ear. I can't stop myself from saying that even though I know that I will regret it later on. He shivered with my words and I know that he's silently cursing me but he made no move.

"No. Why don't you just get out or massacre a bloody town if you're really bored." he said walking towards his door and opened it. I know it was a silent invitation for me to leave but I didn't budge.

"Ushishishi. I wanna play with you, my un-cute kouhai and you're going to play with me."

"Look sempai, we just got back from that damn mission in that God forsaken land and I'm really tired. Just go play with someone else." He said closing the door and went straight to his closet and took some clothes.

I don't know why what he said pissed me off but I threw knives at him. I think I just don't want to hear him referring himself as my toy because it's not true.

"Listen, my un-cute kouhai," I said in a serious voice. "No one ever dares to push me out when I'm still not done talking." And finished my sentence by throwing knives at him.

"Really? Unlucky me." he sarcastically said. It seems that he doesn't care anymore that I was in his room as he started undressing. I felt the lust cursing through me as is saw his pale exposed skin but I still manage to throw three knives at his direction hoping that those decorations in his back will stop what I'm feeling about him.

"Why don't you just kill me stupid fake prince?" he said with such venom in his voice that I took a step back. "That way, you'll get a perfect replacement for Mammon who will not refuse to be your playmate." Anger rushed through me. I don't want him comparing himself to anyone else as if he's nothing and before I knew it, he was already pinned on the bed with my lips against his. I smiled when I heard him moan. I know that he'll hate me even more after this but I didn't care. I know I'm being selfish but at least, at moments like this, I can tell myself that he's mine. I'll just face the consequences later.

…

"Ushishishi. That was fun froggy." I said as I put my pants on. I can't resist kissing him once more before I left the room. I never stayed. I can't bear to see the hate in his eye and the guilt that I'm feeling every time I do that to him.

I leaned against his door as I stepped out of his room. I heard him cry quietly and it feels like my heart is breaking. I know that he loathe me now more than ever.

I love him but I know he doesn't feel the same. I know I have to stop it. And I want to stop this but I can't because this was the only way that I can be with him.

I sighed and walked back to my room. "I'll just talk to him tomorrow." I muttered as I lay in my bed even thought I know it won't be easy coming close to him anymore. Not after what I did.

…

**It's done! Bel is being stupid, I know.. **

**Anywys, it's already 04:30 in the morning here so I'm gonna end this chapter now. I decided to make this a three-shots story and I'll try to make the last chapter longer.. Maybe they'll be together then. I just don't know when I'm gonna post it.. Hehe..**

**R&R people..**

**Comments, suggestions, and violent reactions are gladly accepted.. =)**


End file.
